


This Is The Year

by MasterKathy, Rinn the Small Boy (MasterKathy)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boarding School, F/F, F/M, Multi, Scisaac - Freeform, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf AU, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKathy/pseuds/MasterKathy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKathy/pseuds/Rinn%20the%20Small%20Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, my name is Stiles Stilinski, and I swear that my boarding school is in no way, shape, or form like Notre Dame. All I want this year is to sex my best friend's older brother, somehow find a way to outsmart the gorgeous Lydia Martin, and mosey my way onto first line for the Beacon Hill Prep lacrosse team. Is that too much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Word, If You Please

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt I saw on Tumblr, asking for a full-length boarding school AU. The moment I saw it, I went nuts. I hope you enjoy reading about Stiles' junior year at Beacon Hills Prep, as told in his POV.

The movies have it all wrong. You see the large school, obviously; for some reason it usually looks like some medieval castle, nestled in the middle of the woods, complete with church bells and gargoyles. That's the first thing I have to set straight by telling this story; my school is not Notre Dame, okay? I promise. I wouldn't lie to you, reader. Here, I'm just a teenage boy on a mission. What is that mission, you might ask? Well, if at all possible, I would really like to win over the affections of my one true love this year. Also, outsmarting Lydia Martin would be a huge plus, but I don't see that happening. Maybe actually make first line in lacrosse? That could be do-able...

By the way, nice to meet you. I'm Stiles.

~*~

I am a teenager who actually enjoys going back to school after the summer holidays have taken their toll. While sitting around a house all summer, alone, is TOTALLY fun, I prefer to be back in my dorm room, with Scott's cologne and Isaac's snoring, playing video games and studying like the madman I am. My dad, my only remaining parent, is the sheriff of the small town I'm from, so he's never home much. I know he feels terrible about it, but he's been all about work since my mother died of cancer a couple years back. 

Beacon Hills Preparatory School is many things. Expensive, yes (I'm here on scholarship). Large, indeed. The campus is lots of trees and chemically green grass, with a nice view of the mountains. Prestigious, unbelievably so. Most of the students are the children of incredibly rich people who simply don't want them around for whatever reason.

The school is actually one large building, where all our classes take place. The buildings scattered around the main building are mostly dormitories, the girls on the east side and the boys on the west. The library, complete with three computer labs and Starbucks, is it's own building, as are the Music Hall and the Dining Area. I have lived in Baker Hall for two whole years, now going on my third, floor two, room seventeen.

My roommates, two weirdos named Scott and Isaac, are also constants. When we all started here as wee baby freshmen, Isaac was quiet, Scott was whiny, and I was lonely. Oh, how the tides have turned.

"ISAAC!" I drop my bags in the doorway and rush over to tackle him back onto the mattress. The greatest part is that he actually lets me, trusting I won't hurt him, actually laughing at what has become tradition. "Dude, you have no idea how much I missed you this summer. My sleeping schedule was all whack without your snoring."

Isaac is like a puppy dog: constantly yearning for love, attention, and praise. He's tall, with this thick mop of curly hair and big eyes that, I shit you not, sparkle when he's excited. He's the kind of guy you would go to after a rough day or a breakup, because he's very cuddly and always keeps Ben & Jerry's in the freezer. I cannot tell you the number of times we slept in the same bed together last year. It's very hard to resist an Isaac-Cuddle when he's so willing to give. 

I rest my head against his chest, feeling the vibrations from his deep, rumbly laugh. "I missed you too, Sti." Long fingers run through my hair, and I don't even try to hold back the groan that escapes my throat. "I see you've missed my hands too. Good to know, for future reference."

I nuzzle my nose against his smooth neck before sitting up. "Where's Scotty?" I ask. Isaac simply shrugs, and I stand to drag my duffel bag over to my bed in the corner. The initials SS are still carved into the post, and that brings an automatic smile to my face. I run my fingers over the dull wood, savoring it as I do every time I return. 

This is home. 

~*~ 

To: SCOTTY  
Dude where are you???

From: SCOTTY  
In the library. :D Meet me in the kitchen in 10?

To: SCOTTY  
Alright. 

"C'mon, Isaac," I call out. He's been in the bathroom for ages now, apparently shower, but I think he might be up to other things as well. "Scotty wants us down in the Kitchen in ten minutes." I'm all unpacked, my clothes neatly folded and tucked away in the dresser. My laptop is set up, and I'm checking my email. It's mostly junk, with the occasional one from Tumblr or Amazon. 

The bathroom door opens and a huge rush of steam barrels out. Isaac has on a pair of boxers and nothing else. Hot damn, abs like that should be illegal. He grins at me, walking over to his own dresser and pulling out his customary jeans and a t-shirt (and his lucky scarf). As he's pulling them on, he babbles about the last month of vacation, in which he went to Europe with his family. I already know about this, of course, because Isaac made it his duty to send me a picture a day over the summer. 

"Ready to go?" He asks sweetly, looking at me with puppy dog eyes and a small smile. I nod, and move my laptop to the desk before following him out the door. 

Our hall is blooming with activity, at the moment. Everyone is still moving in and getting reacquainted. I can see Jackson Whittemore down the hall, helping his best friend Danny carry his bags. Jackson is... Well, we have a love-hate relationship. He's the captain of the lacrosse team, extremely hot, and actually intelligent. I thought he hated me until he beat up a senior last year who called me a faggot. 

"Hey Jacks," I say, waving shortly and smiling as we pass. "Hey Danny." 

They both smile and wave back, and we continue on our way. I hook my fingers into Isaac's back belt loop, so as to not lose him, and we stay that way until we get outside into the warm California sunshine. There aren't many students out here. Isaac hooks his arm through mine and drags me along towards the dining hall. It's a large building, with enough tables to house the entire school, and a buffet line with the best food I have ever had. 

I walk into the kitchen first. Scott is sitting at the island, bowl of chocolate ice cream in front of him. The thing about Scott is that he is always eating. ALWAYS. He has a bottomless pit for a stomach, and our friendship is so progressed that I can judge his mood by what he's eating. Ice cream is "happy hello I missed you" food. He put out bowls for Isaac and I as well, with strawberry for him and chocolate for me. 

"My boys!" Scott coos, pulling us both into his embrace. "I've been here three days already! It's so boring without you." 

"Three days?" Isaac looks at him, questioning and inquisitive. 

He nods viciously. "My mom had to come early to look over the new state health regulations. You know how she is." We both grumble in agreement. Mama McCall is the school nurse, and the coolest lady to ever exist. 

I tuck my feet up into Scott's lap. "I'm just happy we don't start classes until Monday. I brought all the new games I bought over the summer, and the Xbox is all set up. Also, I brought major snackage." 

"How's your dad?" Scott asks. 

I shrug. "He's okay. Eating better. Didn't see him much, as usual, but he did make time for the Stilinski Camping Trip like he promised." 

Isaac and Scott share a mutual look then. They both know how sad I get about my dad. Scott has lived with his single mother since he was seven, and Isaac was adopted by the Hale family when he was five. We've all experienced the pain accompanied by sheer loneliness. Scott pulls me in against his warm, sweet-smelling chest, and Isaac curls against my back. This is true friendship; knowing exactly what your best friend needs in a time of peril. 

We don't need to talk. We eat our ice cream in comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's company. 

The door opens, and the hottest piece of man candy to ever grace these halls enters. 

"Hey Derek," Isaac says to his older brother. He is still curled against me, alternating between nuzzles and eating bites of ice cream. 

Derek is every gay boy's dream. Tall, dark, and broody, with biceps to spare and what seems like permanent stubble. He has been my prime fantasy since the day I met him freshman year. I have jerked off to the thought of his hands more often than you probably want to know. 

He stalks over the fridge and pulls out the orange juice. "Isaac, why are you cuddled up to Stilinski?"

"Oh, we're comforting him because his dad doesn't have time for him."

Fuck you, Scott. I sigh and take another bite of my ice cream. After pouring himself a glass, he walks over and gives me his usual hair ruffle. 

"Thanks Der," I mutter, refusing to look up at him. 

"No problem, kid. Is, Mom is sending you your phone charger on overnight shipping, so it should be here sometime tomorrow."

"GODDAMN I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING."

Derek chuckles and walks out the way he came in. 

This is the year. I will ask him out. I WILL. I will make him forget that I am his little brother's best friend, and we can make out and do naughty things to our heart's content. I smile maniacally into my ice cream bowl. 

~*~


	2. Morning Wood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to upload, guys.

I dream about Derek a lot. I'm sure you aren't all that surprised. I mean, I am a teenage boy with a dick and everything. But the strange part is, not all the dreams are about sex. In fact, only about 30% of the dreams are about sex. And those dreams are generally based off of what I've seen in porn. 

 

Most of the time, actually, the dreams are just glimpses of what could be. Like, cheering Derek on at one of his swim meets. Or snuggling up against him on the ratty old couch in the Rec Room, watching The Avengers, with him complaining the entire time. And even ice-skating, which I am absolute shit at, with him holding me up and us getting hot chocolate with extra marshmallows afterwards. So maybe the way I feel about Derek isn't just sex. I like him. I have for a long time. But why would he ever look at me?

 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-

 

"SCOTT FUCKING MCCALL, SHUT OFF YOUR FUCKING ALARM BEFORE I CHOP YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF." Isaac is not a morning person, as you can see. I'm stretched out across his nicely toned chest, our legs intertwined, one of his hands twisted into my shirt. We stayed up late last night, playing Call of Duty and shooting the breeze before our first day of classes. Eventually I gave up, running out of steam. I guess this is where I ended up, which is not an unusual occurrence at all. The incessant noise finally stops. "THANK you."

 

Scott is muttering to himself as he stumbles over to the bathroom, grabbing his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles towel off the rack and slamming the door loudly. 

 

I squirm out of Isaac's grasp. "Well mornin', sunshine." He smiles sleepily at me, making grabby hands at my shirt and pulling me back towards him. "Is, it's time to get up. No more snuggles for the puppy." He sighs heavily and watches me slide off the bed with half-lidded eyes. He likes it though, when I call him Puppy. 

 

"Nice to see your dick is still functioning," he says, motioning to the tent in my pants. "Dreaming about Little Derek again?"

 

"It could be that. Or all the dry-humping you were doing before that alarm went off. Yes, I noticed." I grin at him as a dark red blush spreads over his cheeks. "What were you dreaming about, naughty boy?"

 

He retaliates appropriately. "You wish you knew, honey."

 

We're always like this, Isaac and I. We both know that the flirtations mean nothing, because I am definitely not his type, and he is really not mine. Don't get me wrong, Isaac is very attractive, but he is also ISAAC, who I have consoled after panic attacks and watched barf up spaghetti and vodka. It puts a bit of a damper on the attractive part of him, but it is also those memories that made our friendship even stronger. I shimmy out of my pajama pants and rummage around for my navy blue uniform pants. Ah ha! There they are.

 

The Beacon Hills uniforms are pretty standard, I guess. You have your navy blue uniform pants, with the white dress shirt and the red and blue striped tie. We're only required to wear our stupid ass blazers for assemblies, and even then half the upperclassmen don't even bother. I, personally, like the uniform. It's simple enough to allow for creative expression, while we're still a unified group. The only difference is the girls have to wear skirts, unless you specifically ask to wear pants, in which case the Headmaster makes the decision. 

 

Scott reappears as I'm pulling on my bright red converse. "Hey Sti." He got dressed in the bathroom, and his hair is all done up and everything, probably with my styling wax. He looks _snazzy._ Isaac presses a kiss to my temple before going into the bathroom himself. "You and Is sleep well?"

 

"You know, you could join our snuggles. Neither of us would mind. In fact, I think we would both enjoy it." 

 

"It's just that I've never snuggled you both at once, Sti. You both have your very specific snuggling methods. And I'm just me." Scott says. 

 

"AWH BABY YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE NERVOUS! JUST JOIN THE THREESOME!" I demand, tackling him to the floor. Of course, that's when the door opens and Derek walks in. 

 

"Did you just insinuate that my brother is taking part in a threesome with you two?" He asks, the ghost of a smile on his face. 

 

Scott glares at him. I can feel his hands clench into fists. "There's a thing called knocking, Hale. You ever heard of it?" 

 

They don't like each other. I'm not sure why, but it's been like this since we visited them for Christmas break last year, and now they're glaring evilly at each other. I stand up and brush off my pants. "What did you need, Der?" 

 

"I need to talk to my brother. Is he in the shower?" I nod, and Derek walks over to the bathroom, yanking open the door. 

 

I hear a distinct Isaac-esque squeal. "Derek! I was jacking off!" The door slams shut, and both Scott and I break out in giggles. 

 

"C'mon, dude. Let's go to breakfast." 

 

OOOOOO

 

Breakfast for me means hash browns. Mounds and mounds of the cook's amazing hash browns, with extra salt and a large cup of coffee. Scott, meanwhile, is shoveling eggs down his throat. Isaac slides onto the bench beside me, red-faced and frowning. 

 

"Were you seriously pulling one out when your brother walked in?" Scott questions nonchalantly. The students around us look at us strangely. 

 

Isaac nods slowly. "My hand was wrapped around my dick. Honestly, he is such an asshat. What do you see in him, Sti?"

 

How do I answer that? My eyes drift over to where Derek is sitting with his friends, talking gruffly about sports and other Derek subjects. He sees me staring and smiles, doing a small salute. 

 

"Sti... Earth to Sti... STI..." 

 

"WHAT Isaac?" 

 

"Quit staring at my brother and eat your food. Chem starts in a half hour."

 

AP Chemistry is not going to be a fun time. It never is when Professor Harris is involved. That man is, and always has been, the bane of my existence. He picks on me because I'm ADHD and on Adderall, so I have trouble paying attention. But that doesn't stop me from being first in my class. Well, I'm tied with Lydia, but still. 

 

I sit with Isaac and Scott at our lab table in the corner, dropping my backpack to the floor and sipping at my coffee. 

 

"Stiles!" Danny says. He's like a bird, all chirpy and sweet. "Good morning." Jackson has his hand on the small of Danny's back, rubbing slowly. Danny and Jacks? Dude, what did I miss over the summer? He smiles that huge Danny smile at me. "Two months."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Jackson and I. Our two month anniversary is next week. I could see it in your eyes." Jackson blushes slightly and reaches to intertwine his fingers with Danny's. "He finally told me how he felt because of that pep talk you gve him over Skype in June. So thank you for that."

 

Wow. That's... "Awesome. Congratulations you two. You're adorable together." My stomach is all fluttery. I AM A MATCHMAKER. How awesome is that? 

 

Lydia walks in, all pomp and circumstance, high heels clacking against the floor. An unfamiliar girl follows after, looking very uncomfortable. New student? Surprisingly, that doesn't happen often. Lydia takes her seat and motions for the girl to sit beside her. 

 

Lydia is the perfect mixture of beauty and EVIL, pure pure evil. She's smart to boot, but she doesn't show that intelligence unless she actually needs something. I hate that. She's just playing up to the dumb girl cliche, and it makes her seem like a bitch. She's Jackson's ex, but they had a good breakup, at least. 

 

Scott is staring at the new girl, practically drooling. "Who is she?"

 

"Allison Argent," Greenburg replies in a monotone. "New girl. She's Lydia and Erica's new roommate. From Washingston state, world-class archer, and her favorite books are Harry Potter." 

 

We all turn to look at him. How does he know this stuff? Oh yeah, because he's a weirdo. 

 

"Scotty has a CRUSH!" I whisper shout in my best singsong voice. 

 

"No I don't, jerk face!"

 

Jackson snorts. "Jerk face? Is that the best you can do, Scott?"

 

"Asshat is a much better insult." Isaac says. "Like Derek. Derek is the asshattiest of the asshats."

 

I pet his curly hair. "You can get off later, okay? After Harris teaches us, or at least tries." Danny looks at me, confused, and I mouth 'Tell you later.'

 

Class starts, and the syllabi are passed out. Harris growls at me as I take mine. I'm not worried about this class. I'm good at Chemistry. I'm glancing over the week-by-week, explaining to Scott what everything means. While I am good at science, Scott is not. He's more of an English dude. 

 

It's gonna be a good year. I'm sure of it. 

 

OOOOOO

 

Later we're back in the room. Isaac is in the bathroom, doing his business. Scott and I are pretending that we can't hear him. I'm typing out an email to my Dad. He likes to know that I'm okay, and doing well; he worries about me if I go too long without making some form of contact. 

 

A long groan emerges from the bathroom, one so completely hot and lusty that Scott buries his head in his pillow. "That's not FAIR!" He covers his ears, and curls up into a little Scotty ball. 

 

Isaac walks out a few moments later, looking completely relaxed, his eyes still glazed over. 

 

"Well you're looking significantly better." I comment. 

 

"That was fantastic." He walks over and stretches out beside our other best friend on his bed. "Scott, I'm done now." Scott moves the pillow a bit, and smiles sheepishly. "Sti, get over here. We might as well try this threesome snuggling now." 

 

I quickly shut my laptop and kick off my shoes. Scott scoots closer to Isaac so I can curl on his other side. 

 

"This is... Surprisingly comfy," Scott says quietly against the pillows. "Stay here. I wanna take a nap."

 

"Do people think we're weird, because we do this all the time?" Isaac says, looking at me. 

 

"Nah. We're all just really physical people." I don't know what I would do without those two. 

 

Scott falls asleep within a few minutes. Isaac follows suit. I slip out of the bed and back over to my own, grabbing my phone and unlocking it. New message?

 

FROM: Derek

Is my brother alright, or traumatized for life?

 

I snap a quick picture of Scott and Isaac together, and send it to him. 

 

TO: Derek

He's taking a nap with Scotty. 

 

FROM: Derek

Are you three actually in a sexual relationship?

 

TO: Derek

Just because we're physically comfortable with each other doesn't mean we're having sex. I'm a blushing virgin, thank you very much. 

 

FROM: Derek

I see. I never would have guessed. 

 

TO: Derek

Asshat. 

 

FROM: Derek

You hang out with Is too much. 

 

TO: Derek

He is my best friend, or one of two. I'm comfortable with him. 

 

FROM: Derek

I know, Stiles. And I'm happy that he has you two to take care of him. 

 

This is weird. We don't normally have conversations like this. As much as I hate to say it, I am just his brother's bestie. What does it mean? Ugh, if only I was a girl and had this hard-wired into my brain. 

 

TO: Derek

As fun as this has been, I have hw to do. Ttyl?

 

FROM: Derek

I'm looking forward to it. 

 

Holy hell. I set my phone on my dresser. I need a distraction. The chemistry homework isn't going to do itself. 

 

The chemistry. 

 

No. 

 

OOOOOO

 


	3. The French

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And those Hale boys head back home, with Stiles and Scott in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long - to be honest, I kinda forgot this story existed? I am so sorry! But now that I remember, I will try to have a chapter up every week.

~*~

"Repeat after me... Je suis."

"Je suis."

"Tu es..."

"Tu es."

"Il est, elle est..."

"Il est, elle est."

My phone buzzes sharply. The small freshman I am tutoring (I think her name is Sara but I can't remember) squeaks in surprise, dropping the book onto my foot. I wince, and her hands fly up to cover her mouth.

"OhStilesIamsosorrypleasedon'tbemadatme-"

"Calm down, small freshman. I'm fine. Why don't you, uh, start your vocabulary homework." I rummage through the papers on the table, sifting for my phone. This is what happens when you set your phone down somewhere; I should really stop doing that. It's under my Physics notebook.

FROM: Scotty  
Hey. Hurry up and come back to the dorm.

I roll my eyes and turn the vibration down to silent. "Alright, Sara. Here's what's gonna happen: you're gonna finish that vocab homework. You seem pretty familiar with all the material you need for the quiz tomorrow. If you have any detrimental, life-altering questions, text me. Got it?" She nods nervously, blush spreading over her cheeks. "Have a great day, little freshman." I gather my things and stuff them into my messenger bag, before exiting the library in an orderly fashion.

"Hey Stiles." "Hi Stiles." "What's up, Stilinski?"

I nod and smile as people throw greetings at me. I wouldn't say I'm popular, but I tutor a lot of popular people, and I'm well known for my mad tutoring skills. I guarantee success.

"Derek?" I question, eyeing him. He's leaning against the wall in our room, incredibly muscular arms crossed against his chest. "What're you doing here?"

He clears his throat. "My brother won't come out of the bathroom. McCall and I have been trying to coax him out for more than an hour. Apparently you're an expert on this particular subject."

I drop my bag on my bed and walk over to rest my ear against the door. "Is... It's Sti... Can you open the door for me, honey?" The lock clicks, and I'm dragged in all too quickly before it shuts again. Isaac is looking down at me, red tear tracks running down his cheeks. "Oh Is. What's wrong?" I reach both hands up slowly to wipe the tears away from under his eyes. 

"I got a letter from... From him..." 

Isaac's dad. Well, his biological dad, not Liam Hale, his awesome cool fantastic adoptive father. We don't talk about Him very often. It's a bad topic for Isaac. He was a terrible parent; he would beat Isaac and when it was really bad, he would legitimately lock him in a deep freezer, for hours on end. Isaac was finally taken out of the house when he was seven, and adopted by the Hale family not long after. He's in prison, but still sends Is letters once in awhile. 

I wrap my arms around his neck, shuffling closer until our bodies are flush against each other. He buries his nose into the sensitive skin of my neck, and sniffles loudly. "Sh," I stroke the back of his neck with one hand, and rake my fingers through his hair with the other. "He's not here. I'm here. Just Sti. I would never hurt you, Is. I love you." 

I move to unlock the door. It's a tight fit with all four of us in the bathroom, comforting Isaac, but at the same time, I've never felt so close to my best friends, or to Derek. Speaking of Derek, he has one hand on my back, and is rubbing circles with his thumb. He's already said thank you fifty times. Maybe this is some weird physical thank you. Not that I mind. 

"Issy, maybe I could call Mom and we could go home early next weekend? We could leave on Friday?" Derek suggests quietly, smiling at Isaac. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind. We could even probably get permission to bring these goons with us." 

Isaac nods, leaning into me and brushing his lips over my cheek. 

~*~

We have a new English Literature teacher this year. Her name is Ms. Blake, and so far she seems alright, but a little scared of us. Every once in awhile, when one of us makes a comment, she gets this look in her eyes like she's afraid we're going to eat her. It's entertaining, to say the least. When the bell finally rings, I'm out of my seat like wildfire, grabbing Scott's hand and pulling him out into the hallway.

"It's finally fucking Friday," Scott lets out a groan as we start back towards the dorm. "And we get to see Mama Hale this weekend! Score!"

"I will bet you twenty dollars that she already has a batch of brownies waiting for us," I reply, knowing full well that she does. Mama Hale, or Talia, is probably one of my favorite people in the entire existence of the human race. She's shorter than all us but could probably kick our asses if she wanted to, and she bakes like a madwoman, and she gives great hugs that envelope you in warmth and happiness. And she loves us all, too. 

Derek is sitting on my bed when we get back to the dorm, watching as Isaac shoves clothes into a duffel bag. He looks up and smiles when we walk in, mostly in my direction, and my heart skips a beat because he's gorgeous okay, don't judge me. 

"Scott, Stiles, you all finished packing?" He asks.

"I am," I reply, as Scott says "Yep."

"Good, we're leaving in ten minutes, as soon as Isaac is all set and ready to go. I got us provisions for the road, and I swear to god, Stiles, if you have to pee within the first half hour, I am not pulling over for you to go to the bathroom. Got it?" He has this lilt in his tone that means business, and that tone does things to me. I nod hesitantly, and he grabs my bag before leaving the room.

Scott is staring at the spot he formerly occupied. "Did anyone else sense some awkward sexual tension there?" 

"Shut your whore mouth, McCall," I say.

Isaac zips up the duffel and slings it over his shoulder. "Alright, I'm ready to leave. Everyone have everything?" And then we're on our way outside, passing friends and peers and waving goodbye. Because this weekend is about relaxation.

~*~

Because Isaac wanted to nap/snuggle with Scott, I got stuck in the front seat of the camaro with Derek, who is staring straight ahead out the window. My feet are tucked up beneath me, and I'm reading The Catcher in the Rye. I tried to sleep myself, but that went about as well as expected. 

"You can change the music, if you want."

I look up and over at him. We've been listening to AC/DC for the past hour and a half. "I, uh, thought you were picky about your music. You know, driver picks it all, or whatever?" 

Derek clears his throat, glancing over at me. "Well yeah, but this will be more enjoyable for everyone if we're listening to music we can both tolerate. Plus, I know you like AC/DC about as much as you like to have teeth pulled."

I blush. "How did you know that?"

"Stiles... you're my brother's friendship soulmate. I'm pretty sure I know more about you than you know about you." He makes a right turn, his driving tight and precise. "So, change the music. As long as it isn't some indie shit, I'll be fine with it."

This is so unlike him. What the hell is going on? "Wow. Thanks." I pull out my phone and plug it into the adapter. With someone like the Black Keys, I know he won't be completely angry. He's humming along. I did something to please the cranky Derek Hale. I am sufficiently proud of myself. I set down the phone and go back to my book. 

~*~

"My boys are home!" Mama Hale practically squeals as she runs down the front steps and launches herself at Isaac. "Hi baby. I heard about what happened. Are you feeling any better? Do you need some brownies? I made brownies, special, with caramel. Your favorite."

Isaac smiles. "Brownies would be awesome, Mama." 

"And Derek! Oh, honey, wipe that frown off your face and give your Mama a hug!" She pulled the taller boy into her arms and sighed happily. "My boys. I've missed you both. Stiles, honey, have you lost weight since the last time you were here? You look like a sack of skin and bones. You need to take better care of yourself! And Scott, honey, won't you smile? Do I need to follow you to school and take care of you all?"

We are practically pushed inside, where there is brownies and iced tea waiting on the counter. I grab one first and take a huge bite. "Oh my god Mama Hale I love you so much."

She beams under my praise. "Oh Stiles, baby, you are so sweet. Now, grab your iced tea, and go get settled upstairs, okay? You'll be staying in Issy's room, as usual. And Derek, I know you brought home laundry, so put it down in the laundry room, alright? Yes? Good. Now get your lazy butts out of my kitchen."

Mama Hale learned after the first visit that blowing up air mattresses for Scott and I is a pointless concept. Isaac, Scott, and I all curl up together on his king-sized bed, and that's just how it has always been. Without Mama near, Isaac's face hardens again, and the tears are falling. It looks as though Scott and I have to help the healing process along, and I push him back on the bed before snuggling up to his side. Scott follows my actions, and there we go.

~*~

When we finally get up and start moving, it's nearing three in the afternoon, and Derek is sitting in the breakfast nook, reading a book and eating a scone. The sun is shining through the window just so that it's making his hair look onyx, and I think I might be drooling, but who cares because he looks like a Greek god like this. What is he reading even? Is that.... That's my copy of The Catcher in the Rye. Oh my- 

"Dude, did Mama make those?" Isaac asks loudly, breaking me out of my trance and making me stumble and fall to the ground.

Derek looks up, concern in those eyes. "You okay, Stiles? And no, I guess Nana made them and sent them over. They're still good though." He sets down the book and walks over to me. "Stiles, do you even notice that your nose is bleeding?"

I can taste it now, and the smell is making me lightheaded. Derek grabs my arm and yanks me towards the bathroom. "Deep breath, Stiles, through your mouth. Don't you dare pass out. Don't you dare." He grabs a handful of toilet paper and presses it gently to my nose. "I'm sorry if this hurts." 

"It's okay," I mutter. "So, how do you like the book so far?"

"It's good. I can see why you like it so much. The copy is, uh, well worn."

"Yeah, it was my mom's favorite book. And mine, as well." 

His hands are soft, and they smell good. "Alright, I think the bleeding has stopped. Do you want a scone?"

And Isaac questions why I love his older brother. 

~*~


	4. Everything at Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I, Stiles Stilinski, learn things that make me grin a lot. And then a thing happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took me longer than planned to write chapter four! I did write a longer chapter than normal, though, so that should make some of you happy! Enjoy! If you want to find me on tumblr, I'm smallboyrindeergo.tumblr.com, normally smallboyringo. :)

~*~

Time passes too quickly when we come to Mama Hale’s. Before we know it, it’s Sunday morning, and Derek claims that we have to leave by two-thirty to get back to the school before dinner. Isaac and Scott look at me cheekily before we dash out to the backyard to make the most of the warm sunshine. They instantly run to grab the lacrosse gear from the shed by the back tree, but I spread myself out on a blanket on the back deck, snuggling against the fabric and cracking open my copy of _David Copperfield_. On a good day, I would play with them, usually serving as goalie, but I’m really not in the mood to have balls whipped at me at the moment. I want peace and quiet.

Mama Hale is working in the rose garden, trimming and pruning, floral garden gloves on her hands. Her thick brown hair is pulled back into a high ponytail. She’s gorgeous, for an older lady, and obviously the nicest woman to ever exist.

I love it here. You get a real sense of family when you’re with the Hales, something that I don’t have when I go home for holidays with my dad. In a way, I think he might blame me for my mother dying – I was in the hospital room when she finally passed, and he was at the police station, per usual. He had just been voted into office as the sheriff then, and was trying to get Beacon Hills back in shape. The way he looks at me, though… it’s a gaze full of hate and shame. He didn’t even come to the Parent’s Recital last year, when I had a violin solo that earned me three awards from the state: he didn’t even care.

Derek folds himself in next to me, and picks up my feet so they’re resting in his lap. I turn my head to smile at him, and he smiles back a small bit. He has _Catcher in the Rye_ in his hands, a green bookmark stuck about three-quarters of the way through. I strike my attention back to the words fluttering across the pages, and he does the same. It’s comfortable like this. He’s comfortable. I sigh quietly and shake the thoughts from my head.

~*~

When Scott, Isaac, and I walk back into the building, Jackson and Danny are making out rather violently against the wall. Well, aren’t they compatible? They’re both gorgeous, naturally, athletically-built with pretty boy faces. At one point, I believe I had a crush on each of them. I think it was back in freshman year.

Isaac pulls a face and unlocks our door quickly, pushing Scott and I inside before following. “Okay, can I please say now that public displays of affection are gross? Like, can we please confine the sexual couples to their rooms while they’re starting towards coitus?”

“Issy, babe, that was far from coitus. It didn’t even look like Jackson had his tongue in Danny’s mouth.” I drop my duffel at the foot of my bed. “And we already knew how you feel about gross sexual contact. We can’t exactly stop them from what they’re doing, though. I don’t know about you two, but I don’t particularly want to be punched in the face by Jackson.”

Scott pats Isaac’s shoulder gently before grabbing his Chemistry textbook. “I promised Allison I would study with her as soon as we got back. I’ll see you two at dinner?” We nod, and he runs out of the room.

“I don’t like her.” Isaac is pouting, arms crossed against his chest as he plops back against his pillows. “She smells like makeup and evil. Like Lydia, but more so. I know Lydia could kill me if she wanted to, but Allison seems like the type that would take that too far and actually murder me in my sleep. Plus, she’s taking our Scooty McBooty away from us. I don’t like this.”

“Isaac, you know Scott fully believes in bros before hoes; he won’t let Allison come between us. That’s not how he rolls.” I run my fingers into his curly locks and tug so our eyes can meet. “Do you honestly believe the words that just came out of your mouth, Is?”

He blushes and shakes his head. “No, Stiles.”

“Good boy.” I press a kiss to his smooth cheek. “I’m going to take a shower. Try to unpack while I’m doing so, alright?” I grab my towel from the back of the door, and my shower caddy from the hook. I can hear him maneuvering around the room as I turn on the water to practically scorching. I make sure the tub mat is in the proper spot so I won’t slip, and tilt back down the showerhead (Isaac has to tilt it up to accommodate his height). The water is perfect – I close my eyes and lean up against the wall, trying to think of anything but Derek, because that will lead to me having to masturbate, especially since I haven’t in four days now.

So I shower quickly, shampooing my hair and conditioning, soaping up my long legs and gangly arms, all the while avoiding thoughts of my favorite broody, muscled, dark-haired- Yeah, okay, my original plan obviously isn’t going to work here. I’m not going to describe my masturbatory habits to you, so all I’ll say is that it doesn’t take me long to relieve myself, especially not when I’m thinking about what sex with Derek would be like.

~*~

Despite popular belief, Lydia and I can get along, as long as I don’t say anything stupid, and she doesn’t get a whiff of my actual legitimate fear of her. So we’re sitting in fifth period Calculus, our desks shoved up against each other so that we can exchange answers and check our work. She smells like strawberries and cream, probably some sort of lotion or perfume. I scribble out another function and glance over to ensure that ours are matching (they are).

“So, Stiles, how are things with Derek going?” She asks nonchalantly, not even looking up from her textbook. I freeze up, naturally, and look up slowly. “Have you asked him out yet? Because you know he isn’t going to wait forever. I mean, he could have anyone in the school if he wanted, with a body like that, but for some reason he has eyes for you. Don’t know _why_ , but he does.”

And then it hits me. “What do you mean he has eyes for me, Lydia?”

Lydia slams down her pencil. “Are you trying to tell me that you don’t notice how he looks at you? Every time you pass him in the hallway, he looks at you with that pouty forlorn gaze, and then goes back to talking to his friends. It’s obvious that he wants to pop your cherry, sweetheart.”

“That is a complete and utter lie.”

“Why would I lie to you, Stiles? That would give me no personal gain. Now, I have it on good authority that he might be asking you to Homecoming, which is in what, two or three weeks? November 15th? Yes. So I would highly recommend you say yes, and tap that.” Lydia squeezed his hand tight and went back to her problems. “I am going with Aiden, the gorgeous man that he is. We’re obviously going to win king and queen.”

_Who could she have possibly heard this from? Derek’s friends are all tight-lipped and a little creepy?_ “O-okay. Uhm.” The bell rings. “I’m going to go grab some food before study hall. You want me to grab you anything?”

She smiles at me evilly. “A granny smith and a water, please? Thank you.”

I turn on my heels and storm from the room. There is absolutely NO WAY that Derek would want to go to Homecoming with someone like me… I’m not even his type. I’m not watching where I’m going, and then I slam into someone. I look up, and no freaking way.

“You okay?” Derek questions, picking up my textbook and sliding it back into my arms. I nod quickly. “You sure?”

“Just leave me alone!” I snap out, pushing past him and rushing down the hallway. I don’t have time for this today – I just want this to be done with. I finally reach the kitchens, where I’m rewarded with a brownie from Chef Carmen, along with a reassuring arm around the shoulder. My stomach is in knots. What am I supposed to do now? Think, Stiles Stilinski. Think! I bite into the chocolate gooiness, and chew methodically.

I grab Lydia’s provisions before starting towards the library’s back room, where study hall takes place every day with Mr. Fitzgerald, who is probably the only teacher at this school that I actually like. I drop Lydia’s things into her lap before taking my seat across from Isaac and Scott at one table.

“Derek’s worried about you,” Isaac says instantly. “He caught up to me in the hallway and said that you’re mad at him about something?”

“It’s nothing. Can we just forget about it?” I ignore them as I start my homework. They’re whispering about me, probably worried, but whatever. They can deal with themselves for a day.

~*~

FROM: Derek  
Can we talk?

I roll my eyes and am almost tempted to throw my phone against the wall. But no, I resist, sitting up and stretching my arms above my head.

TO: Derek

Why?

FROM: Derek  
Because I want to ask you something? Can you meet me out by the field?

I sigh and shove my feet into my old converse, lacing them quickly and pulling on my hoodie. I text a quick “sure” back to him before starting downstairs, keys in my pocket. I know he’s going to lecture me about earlier, so that’s going to be exciting. I love my life right now. Mhmm. By the field he means the soccer/lacrosse field, and I can see him sitting in the bleachers, being all broody and looking up at the moon like the werewolf he is on the inside. What? Werewolves are hairy and angry. It makes sense.

“Hey,” I mutter, shuffling my feet.

“Hey.” His voice is soft, softer than usual, and he motions to the spot next to him. “Wanna sit?”

“Sure.” I sit on the cold metal, and tuck my hands into my front pockets. And then there’s silence. He’s still looking up at the moon. “So, uhm, was there a particular reason you wanted me to come out here and meet you, or…?”

He turns, and I finally see those eyes of his, and his face is so close to mine I almost can’t breathe. “I’m sorry Lydia spoiled it. She came up and told me after dinner.” He looks down at his hands for a minute. “I was planning this huge romantic gesture and she kind of, eh, ruined the surprise?”

What? “What are you talking about, Derek?”

“That I was going to ask you to homecoming? Did she not tell you? Because if she tricked me into telling you ahead of time I just might kill her.”

And then it hits me. Lydia wasn’t lying – Derek was really planning to ask me to the dance. And then my mouth drops open. “You were going to ask me to the dance? For serious? Like, fo shizzle here, Derek? Because if you’re joking I swear to god…”

“Why would I joke, Stiles?” He carefully takes one of my hands and slides our fingers together. “I like you. A lot, actually, more than I’ve ever liked anyone. And I would be honored if you would come with me to homecoming, and then maybe go beyond that. If you’re comfortable, of course, with me.”

His hand is larger than mine, and warm. “Okay. Okay, I’ll, uh, go to homecoming with you.”

And then he walks me back up to the doors, and insists that I get warm, and text him when I’m safe back in my dorm. I nod, blushing furiously, and smile before going inside. Holy shit. HOLY SHIT. Did that really just happen? I pinch myself once, twice, and nothing happens, so I’m going to assume that this is all real.

Isaac and Scott look up when I walk in, concern apparent in their eyes.

“Where were you?” Isaac asks.

I simply grin and fall back onto my bed. Everything is falling into place, just like how I wanted it.

~*~


	5. How Things Are Meant To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I get to kiss that stubbly boy for the first time, and my best friends have a serious chat (and apparently more).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS for KISSING. STEREK KISSING. SMOOCHY SMOOCH.

“I don’t want to go alone.”

I look up from my French textbook. Isaac is stretched out across his bed, shirt long gone and pajama pants low on his hips. He’s been staring at the ceiling for what feels like hours, occasionally seeping out these sighs that make me know he’s certainly unhappy. “What do you mean, Is?”

He turns on his side to face me. “I don’t want to go to Homecoming alone, Sti. But the person I like, well…” a dark blush spreads over his face, “I know you already know.”

Last week, Scott asked Allison to the dance. He actually attempted to serenade her, which only succeeded in making me wince, but she seemed to think he was the cutest shit since the show Too Cute, and she said yes, kissing his cheek and grabbing his hands. Isaac watched, horrified, and ran off quickly. 

It’s time to close up shop. “Is, honey, you need to ask someone else. I totally understand why you don’t want to go alone, and there are tons of eligible guys and girls around. Hey! I know Matt doesn’t have a date yet!”

“But I want to go with Scott, Sti!” 

“I know, buddy. I know.”

My phone buzzes.

**FROM: Derek**  
Blue or red?

**TO: Derek**  
That depends. Are we talking RoosterTeeth or tie colors?

**FROM: Derek**  
Hm… both.

**TO: Derek**  
Blue. And send me a pic so I can match. 

“Is that my brother you’re talking to?”

I look up from the screen. “Maybe. What’s it to you?”

Isaac smiles, his first real smile in what feels like weeks. “I’m happy for you two. I know you’re still a little miffed that I was helping plan the great romantic ask, but I just wanted you two to get together, y’know?” 

“I know, Is. It’s cool.”

OOOOO

It’s cool. Sometimes, at two in the morning, Derek texts me because he wants to know what I like on my waffles. He doesn’t make fun of me when I reply “whipped cream and sprinkles, duh.” It’s cool, because he stops to talk to me in the hallways, and it’s cool because I kissed his chin the other day, and his blush is worse than Isaac’s, and he leaned down to do the same to me. It’s cool because everything is finally falling into place and it makes me so freaking happy. 

OOOOO

Scott asked me to meet him in the kitchens after class. I’m a little worried, because he probably wants to talk about Isaac, and I don’t like doing that behind my friends’ backs. That’s just rude, readers. 

So, naturally, I invited Isaac too. Neither of them know.

“Stiles!” Scott says when he sees me. Then he sees Isaac, and his smile turns into a frown. “I… I thought you would come alone.”

Isaac tenses behind me. “Well, I thought Sti and I were coming to get ice cream, so-”

“Stop it, you two. Now!” My voice is sharper than I meant it to be, and they both flinch. “This is getting out of hand. You two need to talk this out, right the frickle frackle now.” 

Scott scoffs. “Frickle frackle? I think you’ve been on tumblr too long, Sti.”

“Talk. Now. I’m leaving.”

OOOOO

Derek is in the library, and I rest my chin on his shoulder. 

“Hi,” he whispers, “I was just going to text you, actually. How did the talk go?”

“It didn’t. I locked them both in the kitchen together.” 

His lips press tight together, and he tilts back his head against my shoulder. “I really hope they kiss and make up, because this is getting a little old.” 

I nuzzle my nose against his cheek. “You busy?”

“Not particularly. What did you have in mind?”

“Well… you could help me with lacrosse, maybe? Having the team captain let me pelt balls at him will help my game, y’know?” 

His stubble is nice. Who am I kidding, his entire body is nice. “Sure. Meet you outside in fifteen?”   
I nod. “And bring a sweatshirt this time. It’s getting cold out.”

“The fact that you worry about me is really hot, just so you know.”

“Well you’re really hot, so I guess we’re even.”

OOOOO

He’s standing in the goal, stick in hand. “You’re getting better, Stiles.”

He’s lying though, and I know it. He’s caught every ball but four, and I’m getting a little discouraged. “Can we take a break?”

“Of course.” 

I sink to the ground, and throw my stick off towards the trees. He’s walking towards me, holding out a red gatorade. He sits beside me, twisting off the cap on his own bottle. I just hold mine in my hands. 

His hand finds its way over to mine, and he slips his fingers in between mine like they were meant to be there. “Don’t be upset. You’re getting better. I wouldn’t lie to you.” He tips my chin with his other hand, so we’re looking at each other. “Guess what, Stiles.”

“What?”

“You’re my favorite of all the frogs.”

I smile at that. “You remembered.”

He kisses my nose all gentle like, and I scrunch up. “I like you a lot, froggy boy. Now cheer up. I can’t romanticize you if you’re sad.” He moves his lips down to my chin. My eyes are closed. “And I can’t kiss you unless you give me the okay.”

My eyes shoot open really fast at that. “That’s not something you hear often?” 

His eyes are really big up close. And green, with little flecks of gold in them. “Consent is sexy. So are you, but consent is a wee bit sexier.” 

I glance down at his mouth real quick. “Okay. You, uh, have my consent? Was that good?” 

Apparently it is, because his mouth is on mine very fast, and I don’t know how to react, and his mouth tastes good, his tongue in my mouth, and that tastes good too, and this is escalating very quickly. I let my hands roam up to his cheeks, and he pushes me back towards the ground very gently, and that’s good. And now he’s pulling ba- did I do something wrong. “Uhm. That was… Yeah.” 

He’s breathing all heavy. His mouth is all red. That’s because of me. And whoa so is that. I shift awkwardly, and he smiles sheepishly. “Sorry. This is kinda like the beginning of my dreams. Hard to know I’m awake.”

“You’re awake. I promise.” I lean up to kiss him again, shorter and sweeter this time. “Thank you, Derek.”

And we just lie there for awhile. 

OOOOO

**FROM: Derek**  
I want to change my Facebook relationship status.

**TO: Derek**  
If you do, I’ll accept it.

**FROM: Derek**  
Deal. :D

OOOOO

Chemistry class, and Lydia stalks up to me, all high and mighty. 

“I expect a thank you.”

I’m confused. “Thank you?”

“You’re welcome, Stilinski. Next time you want a boyfriend, I may not be around to help.” And she turns, walking back to Allison.

Scott winces. “She is evil, dude.”

Isaac nods, head resting on Scott’s shoulder. “Agreed.”

Neither will tell me how their talk went, but I’m assuming they made up, judging from the excess of physical contact. We just finished our experiment, and Harris is glaring at me from his desk area, so I’m assuming everything is alright. The bell rings, and I hardly feel the phone vibrate in my pocket. It’s only when we’re back in the dorm that I remember. 

**FROM: Dad**  
What’s this about you being gay, малютка?

Oh shit. 

OOOOO


End file.
